


Hannah Lee & Mike Jaundice oneshots

by Unotrash



Category: Class of 198x, Cow Chop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unotrash/pseuds/Unotrash
Summary: Ita just a bunch of Hannah & Mike oneshots (taking request)





	1. Chapter 1

  It was easy for me to convince Mike to come with me to this concert, when everyone else had bailed on me. I had told him it was an outside event and had multiple food booths, which convently contained two of his favorite things, being outside and tones of food. When the day came around Mike was having second thoughts asking me if there was anyone else that could go with me but since I already bought the ticket and He was the only one free I was able to convince him to go. This wasnt my first concert I've been too but with us currently being mostly in the middle back I could of fooled anyone.

  "See Mike if you would have let me push threw those people, we would be in the front already" I huffed crossing my arms.

  "Yeah Hannah you could of but I'm too big all these people would have gave me nasty looks. You're small they probably wouldn't even have noticed you slip by." Mike rambled. 

  I had realized that maybe Mike wasn't the best person to bring to these events with him being socially awkward. I shook my head as these thoughts ran through my mind, it wasn't Mike's fault. I should at least try to convince him to move closer to the middle. Without hesitating I had grabbed Mike's hand and half push/squeezed myself to the middle, Mike bumping and pushing people in the process. With Mike being more shocked that his hand was being held to notice him being pushed through angry fans. It wasn't till we were settled between some weird preteens and a couple making out that Mike had leaned over to whisper to me, feeling as if millions of eyes were burning holes through the back of his head.

  "Hannah I told you people were going to give me nasty looks." His voice sounding shaky.

  "It's fine Mike everyone does this. They'll get over it when the opening band comes up." I replied looking ahead of me trying to find a spot where I could see through the crowed. Mike was looking at me confused, following my gaze but finding nothing but an empty stage.

  "What are you doing?" Mike shouted as the opening band came on stage his voice being lost in all the screams. Leaving the question unanswered, letting himself relaxe and enjoy the band. Not noticing until a couple of songs in that Hannah was struggling to see. It took him all of his courage before he decide what he was going to do reaching for Hannah it he process.

  Mike had pulled me closer to him, almost into his chest before pulling some of my hair that had fallen onto my face back whispering into my ear.

  "Get on my shoulders your bands up next and it's the least I can do, you did buy my ticket." His clusmy smile made me blush as I climbed my way onto his shoulders. Feeling his hands grip onto my thigh as I steaded myself. Seeing the band way better yelling and getting emursed into the songs not noticing Mike gripping me tighter ever now and then as he moved closer to the front. Gaining the confidence to push threw people as the songs grew more fast pace and louder. He had realized why Hannah had recently switched to listening the band when she was angry. It gave him the seince of relief and it probably gave Hannah the same feeling too. He had gotten closer to the band, if Hannah had stook her hand out she could probably touch one of the band members. He smiled looking slightly up before yelling 

  "Hannah stick out your hand" getting a couple of annoyed looks from people, but he knew that she had heard him as she reached forward. 

  I had heard Mike yell at me to stick my hand out, being confused at first before noticing I could practically touch the band member if they also reached out. Throughout the concert I would stick my hand out as the lead singer got closer. Only to finaly be rewarded by him grasping my hand. With the bass player later coming around handing me a guitar pick. I was crying tears of joy being so close to them and with Mike being the reason for it. I had thought that Mike was going to somehow ruin my night but instead I could kiss him. It felt like seconds when they band had played their closing song saying goodbye. As the crowed slowly left I looked down towards Mike everything feeling blissful, as Mike looked up at me causing me to blush and look away. I went down to get off of Mike but he instead he pulled into a piggyback ride.

  I felt Hannah slipping off my back as I pulled her into a piggy back thinking of when she had first looked down at me when the concert ended. How her eyes had squinted from her smile that seemed to big and emotional for her. Something that I never saw from her before. Wanting to do anything to always see her this way, hoping the smile was only for me, something that I can only cause. I realized that I didn't really have a reason to still be holding her only that I was craving the contact. 

  "You're feet probably hurt you been standing all day. I can carry you don't worry!" I clumsy said trying to give an excuse to carrying her even if we both knew that she hadn't been standing. I felt her bury her head into my neck as we made our way to her car. It was a couple of blocks away with Hannah ending up getting off my back to look at all the merch that they were selling. I walked behind her as her eyes glised over one shirt.

  "How much is it?" I asked, Hannah startling her from her daydream.

  "Too much," she sighted " I knew I should have brought more money. I could have probably afford it if I didn't get that milkshake ealier." She continued walking off, looking at the other items they carried. I had asked the worker how much it was, pulling out what little money I had from my job at the movie theater spending at least a months pay on the shirt. Stuffing it into my back pocket before walking up to Hannah putting my arm across her shoulder. Feeling her shiver as I stiffened.

  "Sorry Mike, it wasn't you it's just cold out" she said smiling towards me as to confirm that it was the cold. We walked for a bit, I was thinking what I should do but mostly thinking what Sam would do in this situation before unwrapping my arm from Hannah's shoulder and taking off my jacket before placing it on her.

  "Here I'm hot anyways." I said looking away trying to look cool even though I probably looked stupid.

  "Thank you Mike" I smiled at him thinking of all the nights events. We had finally made it to the car when Mike turned, facing me nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

  "This was fun Hannah I'm glad you invited me. Even if you probably wanted to go with one of your honor friends or Amanda. Uh I saw you looking at the shirt earlier the one you said you couldn't get and I hope you don't mind but I bought it for you" he gave a crooked smile that only he could wear before continuing "if you don't like it I can keep it" he was rambling now saying that he could probably return it. I smiled as I went closer to him grabbing the shirt and standing on my tip toes I cut him off by grabbing his jean jacket pulling him closer as our lips touched. Feeling him stiff for a bit before he eased into it holding me by the hips. Stopping to breath, both of us panting heavily, Mike leaned down as our foreheads touched holding me tight as if I was going to leave. I looked up at him and whispered 

  "I'm glad I invited you."


	2. Can you read outloud?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike visits Hannahs house at 1am and they both end up reading until they fall asleep

    It wasn't very common at first for Hannah to hear rocks being thrown at her window. If one of her honor friends wanted to come over they simply called or knock on her door but with Mike it was a completely different story. At first Hannah had let Mike in when he had told her that he got into a fight in the park and couldn't stay at his house because his mom was fucking his neighbour so she had let him in questioning how he knew where she lived. His short answer was that he had "walked her home" once but she had simply thought he hadn't stayed. This time it was almost one in the morning she has simply got up and opened her window laying back down. She had almost fell back to sleep but Mike tripping over the windowsill had woke her back up.

  "Mike what the Hell." She whispered screamed "You're going to wake up my mom" she continued before laying back down turing on her table lamp deciding to read finding falling back to sleep hopeless, she could hear Mike take off his shoes and jacket, before making his way over to her, stopping just in front of her bed. 

He stood there for a couple of minutes before he spoke up "Do you. Not wait would you mine if I. You know." He said, she could sense his hand gestures. 

Hannah just rolled her eyes and simply said "knock yourself out." Feeling the bed dip as he crawled his way next to her laying facing up before feeling comfortable enough to climb under the sheets and Hannah had pulled her arm up letting just enough room for Mike to slip his head through. He was now laying on her chest with his arms slowley starting to wrap around me. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as she read paragraph after paragraph. 

"Hannah. Can you read the book outloud?"Mike whispered. She chuckled as She started to read outloud, She could hear Mikes steady breathes. As she spoke just above a whisper making sure it was just loud enough for Mike to hear. She continued reading as Mike made himself more comfortable by wrapping his arms around her waist closing his eyes has he imagined the story in his head. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep and for Hannah to put down her book and turn off the lamp. Hannah falling asleep not to soon after, thinking about what would happen in the morning if her mom walked into her room to see a random teenager in her bed, not caring too much at the moment finding her focuse falling on Mikes steady snores.


End file.
